Saat Terakhir Kita
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Karena kehendak laki-laki itu, Unohana harus melepaskannya. UkiHana. Don't like don't read!


Langsung aja ya…!

Hiruma : "Author sialaaannn~~!!!!"

Hanashiro : "Elu kan dari ES21, kenapa bisa nyasar ke Bleach?"

Hiruma : "Itu masalahnya, gue ga tau jalan balik ke ES21!!"

Hanashiro : "Iya, gue anterin deh..."

Enjoy bacanya!!

**Saat Terakhir Kita**

**Author : F. Hanashiro U.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Saat Terakhir Kita © F. Hanashiro U.**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt-Comfort**

**Pairing : Juushirou Ukitake & Retsu Unohana**

**Summary : Author malas ngetik *digeplak readers***

**Warning : Tidak Mirip Cerita Aslinya, Tapi Kejadian Ukitake Ditusuk Wonderweiss adalah KENYATAAN!! Ada kok di Ceritanya!! Catat Itu!! *digeplak Ukitake & Wonderweiss***

Siang itu, saat Winter War, kemenangan hampir berpihak pada shinigami, namun masih butuh usaha keras agar bisa menjatuhkan Aizen.

Ichigo masih mendengar penjelasan dari Aizen tentang hollow-nya itu, namun karena Isshin mencegah Aizen bicara, Ichigo dan Aizen pun bertarung lagi.

Di lain tempat, Starrk berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Kyouraku, dan sekarang Kyouraku dan Soutaicho melawan Wonderweiss Margera, Arrancar autis yang kekuatannya setingkat Soutaicho.

"Soutaicho, bagaimana kalau kau melepas api Ryuujin Jakka ke arah anak itu saat aku mencegahnya lari?"

"Tapi nanti kau juga terkena Ryuujin Jakka. Apa kau mau mati, Kyouraku?"

"Yang penting anak ini bisa dikalahkan."

Saat Wonderweiss akan lari, Kyouraku mencegahnya. Tapi sayang, karena Wonderweiss cukup lincah, dia lolos, dan Kyouraku terkena Ryuujin Jakka. Untung saja, yang terbakar cuma bagian lengan kirinya.

Kau tahu kemana Wondeweiss berlari? Sementara itu, kita lihat ke tempat lain, tempat shinigami yang ikut Winter War disembuhkan. Tempat Unohana yang sedang menyembuhkan shinigami bersama para shinigami divisi 4 dan Ukitake yang menjaga tempat itu.

Unohana lalu menatap Ukitake yang sedang menatap dia juga. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan Ukitake…

"Ukitake-taicho, kau kenapa? Mu, mukamu putih pucat, se, seperti mayat…"

Tapi, Ukitake diam saja. Dia masih menatap Unohana, tapi dengan tatapan kosong. Dan saat itu juga…

"Juushirou, awas!! Ada Arrancar dibelakangmu!!!"

Kyouraku berteriak mengingatkan Ukitake karena Wonderweiss berlari ke arahnya, tapi Ukitake tidak mendengarkannya.

Setelah ini, kau tahu apa yang terjadi kan? Dari belakang, Wonderweiss menusuk dada Ukitake dengan tangannya sendiri.

Saat Wonderweiss melepaskan tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu, lubang luka di dada Ukitake yang dibuat Wonderweiss cukup besar diameternya, kira-kira sebesar tiga kepalan tangan orang dewasa. Seketika, Ukitake langsung jatuh di tempat itu. Unohana dan Kyouraku berteriak histeris melihat taicho itu jatuh tak berdaya.

"Ukitake-taicho…!!!"

"Juushirou!!!"

Kyouraku lalu menggotong Ukitake ke tempat Unohana, minta disembuhkan. Ia tak menyangka, sahabat baiknya itu akan terluka separah ini. Kyouraku terus berdo'a saat sahabatnya itu disembuhkan, mungkin ini adalah do'anya yang paling tulus. Urusan Wonderweiss sedang diurus Soutaicho, jadi tidak mungkin dia menyerang kesana.

Yang lebih aneh lagi, Unohana tidak memakai Minazuki untuk menyembuhkannya. Ia lebih memilih memakai tangannya sendiri, karena selama ini ia selalu meminta Minazuki untuk menyembuhkan orang lain, tapi hari ini, khusus untuk Ukitake, ia memakai tangannya sendiri.

"Taicho, bertahanlah... Aku mohon…"

Saat penyembuhan berlangsung, Ukitake tersadar dari pingsannya, tapi karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, ia hanya bisa berbaring dan membiarkan Unohana menyembuhkannya.

"U, Unohana-taicho, lepaskan tanganmu…dari dadaku…lebih baik aku mati saja…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau taicho mati dulu!"

"Kenapa kau…be, begitu bersikeras?"

"Aku mencintaimu, taicho! Tolong, jangan mati!!"

Untung saja, saat Unohana mengatakannya, semua sedang bertarung & menyembuhkan. Jadi, yang mendengar cuma Ukitake.

"Be, benarkah i, itu?"

"Iya. Tolong! Jangan tinggalkan kami semua, taicho!!"

"U, Unohana-taicho, a…ku pu…nya sa…tu per…min…taan…"

"Apa itu, Ukitake-taicho…?"

"Kalau…kau benar-benar…mencintaiku…tolong…lepaskan tanganmu…dan…biarkan aku…mati."

"Ta, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada seluruh orang!!?"

"Itu berarti kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, Unohana!! Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku!! Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi bila memang ini sudah takdir, tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi!!!"

Unohana terkejut mendengar apa yang baru dia dengar. Dia baru sadar, kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang Ukitake katakan. Baginya, sekarang ia sudah benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah percaya padaku. Apa itu yang kau namakan cinta!!?"

"Aku selalu menyembunyikan rasa percaya padamu & rasa cinta padamu di dalam hatiku, dan aku tidak mau siapapun tahu!!"

Memang aneh, karena Ukitake kan sudah hampir menutup matanya, tapi itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Cinta bisa membuat rasa sakit selain sakit hati tak terasa.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan tanganmu... Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Tolonglah... Lakukan ini demi aku..."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya pada Soutaicho...?"

"Bilang saja kalau aku sudah tidak kuat menahan lukaku. Sekarang, lakukanlah... Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi...."

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, dan kita akan selalu bersama..."

"Aku janji kita akan selalu bersama... Selamat tinggal, Retsu-san..."

Unohana lalu melepaskan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah terkena luka Ukitake. Ukitake lalu menutup matanya, dan...

"Aizen berhasil dikalahkan!!!"

Teriakan Hitsugaya itu disambut dengan sorakan para shinigami, kecuali Unohana. Tiba-tiba, hujan salju pun turun...

Kyouraku dan Soutaicho segera berlari ke tempat Unohana, dan...

"Bagaimana keadaan Juushirou, Unohana-taicho?"

Unohana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan dia tidak selamat.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras, tapi... Ukitake-taicho tidak selamat. Dia tidak sanggup menahan lukanya. Apalagi, lukanya cukup dalam dan parah..."

Mendengar hal itu, Soutaicho hanya bisa berkata,

"Kyouraku-taicho, segera kabarkan hal ini pada seluruh taicho dan fukutaicho! Bilang kalau Ukitake-taicho meninggal tertembus tangan Wonderweiss! Dan Wonderweiss berhasil dikalahkan juga!! Segera laksanakan!!!"

"Siap!!"

Kyouraku lalu menyampaikan hal ini pada seluruh shinigami yang berada disana. Kiyone menangis histeris memanggil nama taicho-nya, Hitsugaya pingsan, Byakuya tetap stay cool dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya, Rukia menangis mengingat taicho-nya itu mengajarinya bagaimana menjadi shinigami yang kuat. Yang lainnya hanya bisa terbelalak.

**2 tahun kemudian...**

Tepat 2 tahun setelah Winter War, siang itu, seluruh taicho & fukutaicho mengunjungi makam-makam semua shinigami yang menjadi korban Winter War.

Mereka lalu pulang, kecuali Unohana. Dia ingin mengunjungi makam seseorang lagi.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi orang di pemakaman itu, ia lalu berjalan dan sampai di sebuah makam seseorang. Di makam itu bertuliskan nama Juushirou Ukitake.

Unohana menangis sepuasnya di dekat makam itu, lalu dia pergi. Tapi ada satu hal yang menahan dia agar dia tidak pergi dari makam itu selama beberapa menit.

Saat Unohana berbalik melihat makam itu, ada seseorang duduk di atas nisan makam yang cukup tinggi itu. Unohana berbalik lagi, kini ia ada disamping makam itu. Tapi karena air matanya memenuhi pengelihatannya, ia cuma bisa berkata-kata.

"Siapa kau? Sangat tidak sopan duduk diatas nisan makam, tahu!"

"Heh, cepatlah kau bersihkan air mata itu dari matamu. Lagipula, ini kan makamku!"

Unohana lalu membersihkan matanya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat dia tahu siapa yang bicara dengannya sekarang. Laki-laki berambut putih panjang, memakai baju shinigami dan haori putih, dan dia sedang duduk diatas makamnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

"K, kau...? Ukitake-san...?"

"Aku pulang, Retsu-san..."

**-^The End^-**

Bagaimana? Romantis tidak? Kalau menurut saya, jelekkk~!!! *lalu, kenapa kamu sampai nangis pas bikin nih fict??*

Maaf kalau semua chara Bleach yang ada di fict ini pada OOC!! *digaplok Tite Kubo-sensei*

Uwaaa~~!!! Kenapa Ukitake harus mati!!? *lha? Yang bikin fict kan elu!*

Maaf bila ada typo, ini gara-gara laptop saya yang belum dibeliin modem, jadi saya publish pake HP, jadinya ga bisa diperbaiki dulu deh...

Maaf jika saya telah publish fict ini, padahal fict saya yang judulnya SPB & SPP aja belum tamat!

**Fa-san's Note : **Sebetulnya ini cerita lama yang sudah berdebu selama 2 bulan. Daripada saya kehabisan akal buat publish ide baru, mending saya dahulukan dulu fict yang udah berdebu...

Jika menurut para readers fict saya ini bagus atau tidak, silahkan berikan perndapat kalian semua dengan cara klik tombol review dan berikan unek-unek kalian soal fict ini!! *digaplok readers gara-gara banyak bacot*

Review Please?


End file.
